The present invention relates to a device for attaching a tool in portable angled grinders, allowing the connection to be released without special accessories.
In order to replace the grinding disk in known angled grinders, the attaching flange, which is rigidly fastened to the grinding spindle, must be grasped with a special accessory. A mating flange, which is screwed onto the grinding spindle, can then be loosened with another accessory. This procedure is extremely inconvenient, entails the risk of severe injury, and is also very time-consuming.
German Pat. No. 2 926 469 accordingly proposes securing the grinding spindle with a mechanism that is integrated stationary into the drive-mechanism housing. The advantage of that solution is that only one accessory is needed, to loosen the mating flange. Still, the accessory for loosening the mating flange may often be out of reach, and the operator of an angled grinder of this type will be forced to look around for it. Since accessories often get lost, many attempts are made in practice to remove the tool by shear force, damaging the grinder. Furthermore, since the operator of a grinder of this type is not spared the necessity of carrying out a motion relative to the cutting edge of the tool with the hand that is holding the accessory, the risk of injury remains just as high as with the older type of grinder.
Another disadvantage to the tool disclosed in that German patent is the expense incurred in manufacture in order to prevent the grinder from being switched on unintentionally.